


Четырнадцать дней дерьмового кофе

by Bonniemary



Category: Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies), Star Trek: Into Darkness - Fandom
Genre: Crew as Family, Friendship, Gen
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-24
Updated: 2016-11-24
Packaged: 2018-09-01 21:38:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,449
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8638984
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bonniemary/pseuds/Bonniemary
Summary: В кафетерии Медицинского центра Звездного флота подают отвратительный кофе. Ниота знает – и пьет его каждый день, пока Джим лежит без сознания.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Fourteen Days of Shitty Coffee](https://archiveofourown.org/works/821413) by [igrockspock](https://archiveofourown.org/users/igrockspock/pseuds/igrockspock). 



> Спасибо [ Seriousmindedgeek](http://archiveofourown.org/users/Seriousmindedgeek) за бетинг! ♥

**День 1**

В кафетерии Медицинского центра Звездного флота подают отвратительный кофе. Тем не менее, Ниота пьет его медленно, делает маленькие глотки, будто сидит в любимой кофейне в Найроби. Когда она заканчивает составлять отчеты, то выключает падд и со щелчком отправляет на место стилус.   
Коридор, что ведет к комнате Джима, кажется таким длинным.   
Простыни на его постели слишком гладкие. У цветов в вазе на тумбочке всегда свежая вода. Когда солнечные лучи прорываются сквозь облака, заливая комнату светом, Ниота тянется к жалюзи, но стекла темнеют автоматически, опережая ее.   
Нет ничего, что она могла бы сделать для Джима.   
Ниота откашливается, складывает руки на груди.   
– Пять лет назад я бы уже танцевала на твоей могиле. Я планировала твою смерть. Я бы сама тебя отключила от аппаратов.  
Лицо у Джима слишком бледное, синяки и не думают пропадать.   
– Если ты не проснешься, я тебя точно убью. 

**День 3**

Ниота глотает кофе, будто в чашке у нее – порция виски. Она ловит свое отражение в зеркале в ванной: вид слишком изможденный, а консилер не справляется с темными кругами под глазами.   
Когда она заходит в палату, Леонард смотрит на мониторы, окружающие Джима. Ниота не уверена, почему вдруг удивляется, когда видит Маккоя: в конце концов, она не единственный друг Джима.   
– Есть какие-нибудь изменения? – спрашивает она.  
Леонард качает головой:  
– Нет, совсем ничего.   
Он выглядит так же устало, как Ниота себя чувствует.   
– Я не знаю, что делать, – выбалтывает она. Машет рукой на чересчур аккуратную больничную кровать и Джима в ней, слишком спокойного на своем ложе. Ниота имеет в виду гораздо больше: половина Сан-Франциско оцеплена спецподразделениями полиции. Множество смертей в Лондоне. Сто сорок два члена экипажа «Энтерпрайз» погибли, а сам корабль превратился в безжизненный остов.   
– Единственное, что ты можешь сейчас сделать, – позаботиться о нем, – отвечает Леонард, а потом сжимает ее плечо рукой. – У тебя хорошо получается. 

 

**День 4**

Утром Спок протягивает Ниоте термос.  
– Качество кофе в Медицинском центре Звездного флота оставляет желать лучшего, – говорит он. – Этот кофе обладает более насыщенным вкусом и питательностью.  
– Питательностью? – бормочет Ниота, но тем не менее приподнимается на цыпочки, чтобы поцеловать Спока. – Спасибо, – благодарит она, – ты милый.  
– Я не милый. Я логичный, – протестует Спок, но Ниота уже уходит.  
У нее нет времени на то, чтобы тратить его зря: адмирал Картрайт хочет немедленно начать совещание, Скотти ждет ее планы по коммуникационной матрице, и если она сейчас же не выйдет из дома, то не успеет проведать Джима.   
– Сегодня утром Спок сделал мне кофе. На вкус, как мел, – рассказывает она Кирку. – Думаю, он подсыпал туда витаминные добавки. Понятия не имею, почему ты всегда так любил слушать о подобных вещах, но тем не менее, спасибо за внимание. Знаю, знаю, ты как-то сказал – все из-за того, что тебе бы хотелось разузнать побольше компромата, но я просто уверена – все потому, что ты никогда не видел, как выглядят нормальные взрослые отношения. И тебе очень хотелось выяснить, какие они на самом деле, чтобы в будущем вести себя так же.   
Ниота подходит на шаг ближе к кровати и убирает с лица Джима прядь волос, будто та мешает ему.   
– Я скучаю по временам, когда рассказывала тебе подобное, так что ты должен проснуться. И я тебе оставлю немного кофе. На вкус отвратительный и питательный, так что Спок наверняка не будет против, если ты его допьешь.  
По пути к выходу Ниота пинает кофемашину. 

 

**День 7**

Спок ждет в комнате, когда Ниота приезжает из госпиталя. Она не возражает, когда он стягивает с нее куртку и нежно подталкивает к постели. Он ложится рядом, обнимает за талию, и его тело согревает теплом.  
– Ты уже давно не получала адекватного отдыха, – шепчет он на ухо. – Кофе не является соответствующей заменой сну.  
– Это вулканский способ сказать «я за тебя волнуюсь»? – спрашивает она.  
– Как лингвисту, тебе вне всякого сомнения известно, что подобной фразы не существует в вулканском языке, – он делает паузу. – Да. Я обеспокоен твоим здоровьем.  
Кончиком пальца Ниота прослеживает темно-зеленые круги у него под глазами.  
– Ты тоже не спишь.  
– Вулканцам не требуется восемь часов отдыха каждую ночь.  
– Следовательно, ты вообще не спишь, – это не вопрос.  
– Нет, – отвечает Спок, – и не собираюсь, пока не буду уверен, что ты заснула.   
– Шантаж – это безнравственно.  
– Тем не менее, иногда необходимо.  
Ниота засыпает и спит крепко – первый раз с тех пор, как они столкнулись с Ханом. 

 

**День 9**

Когда Ниота возвращается со своей прогулки за кофе, рядом с кроватью Джима стоит Спок.   
– Ты пришел, – тихонько говорит она.  
– Джим – мой друг, – отвечает он, будто это все объясняет. Конечно, Спок никогда ничего не стал бы делать без логической причины, поэтому он добавляет. – Доктор Маккой прислал мне три исследовательские работы, которые демонстрируют, что пациенты в коме помнят своих посетителей после пробуждения. – Тут Спок поворачивается к Джиму. – Доклад первого офицера. Ремонт на гондоле номер два завершен на тридцать восемь процентов. Главный инженерный отсек является функциональным. Опоры на палубах шесть, семь и одиннадцать заменены. По оценкам Звездного флота стоимость ремонта составит две целых пятьдесят восемь сотых биллиона кредитов, счет на которые они угрожают направить вам лично. Завтра я вернусь со свежим рапортом и доложу об изменениях.  
– Вулканцы, – бормочет Ниота себе под нос, когда Спок уходит.  
Джим неподвижно лежит на кровати, но она с легкостью может представить, как он ухмыляется. 

 

**День 10**

Она приносит кружку дерьмового кофе и реплицированный сэндвич в офис Леонарда. Подарки так себе, но Ниоте кажется, Леонард в них как раз нуждается.  
– Спасибо, – благодарит она.   
Чтобы освободить место для подноса на столе, нужно переложить целую стопку паддов и горсть стилусов.  
– За что это? – хрипло спрашивает Леонард.  
– Ты отправил Споку эти исследования. Он бы никогда не пришел, если бы не отыскал логическую причину для посещения.  
Ниота садится в неудобное пластиковое кресло напротив стола и сжимает пальцы вокруг своей чашки с кофе, пытаясь согреться.   
– Эти исследования, они настоящие?  
– Только идиот мог бы послать вулканцу фальсифицированные данные, – отвечает Леонард. Он пробует кофе, кривится, но опустошает чашку одним большим глотком.  
– То есть это имеет смысл? Что я делаю?  
– Да, – говорит он, – разумеется. 

 

**День 13**

Джим не просыпается. Его жизненные показательны стабильны, а мозг по-прежнему функционален. Для сна нет никаких медицинских причин, но тем не менее, он спит. Ниота видит отчаянье во взгляде Маккоя, когда он рассказывает об этом.  
Она подтягивает стул поближе к кровати и кладет ладонь на руку Джима.  
– Слушай, Джим, ты один из моих лучших друзей, и я понятия не имею, как это получилось. Может быть, все произошло после «Нарады», когда все мои друзья погибли, а ты…  
Ее голос срывается.  
– Но мы договорились никогда больше не говорить об этом, так что я не буду. Ты чуть не умер, спасая меня на Омикрон Тета VII, и я пообещала вернуть долг. Ты просто не можешь умереть, пока это не произойдет. И, как бы то ни было, ты действительно умеешь хорошо слушать, пусть ты и вредный говнюк. А еще иногда ты даешь хорошие советы, даже если твоя собственная жизнь оставляет желать лучшего. Я просто не думаю, что сумею когда-нибудь найти еще кого-нибудь такого, как ты, понял?   
Она вертит так и сяк чашку с кофе в руках. Ниота уже угрожала, упрашивала, умоляла, что ей еще сделать?  
– Слушай, если ты сейчас возьмешь и проснешься, я отвечу на все твои дурацкие вопросы о моей сексуальной жизни, обещаю. Ну, хотя бы на один дурацкий вопрос о сексе, это точно. Так что давай, хорошенько обдумай его. И ты абсолютно прав, мы с Гейлой напились после экзаменов на третьем курсе и начали обжиматься, и Спок все знает, потому что я ему рассказала. В мельчайших подробностях. Если ты тоже захочешь об этом когда-нибудь услышать, то тебе придется открыть глаза.  
Она сидит рядом с ним до тех пор, пока солнце не садится – чашка с холодным кофе в одной руке, другая рука цепляется за запястье Джима. 

 

**День 14**

Джим бодрствует, а Ниота понятия не имеет, что ему теперь говорить.  
Поэтому Джим начинает первым:  
– Меня пугает до усрачки, когда ты плачешь. Лучше уж, когда просто пялишься – так гораздо комфортней! Во-во, именно так!  
– Ты – все еще ты, – замечает Ниота.   
– Ага, – Джим ерзает. – Не знаю только, хорошо это или плохо…  
Ниота открывает рот, желая сказать что-то, но он поднимает руку, останавливая ее:  
– Я хочу, чтобы ты ответила на один вопрос, только честно, ладно? Я уже спрашивал Боунса, но он врет.  
Она кивает:  
– Все, что захочешь.   
– Я сделал все, что мог, в конце концов? Было ли этого достаточно, чтобы исправить все ошибки, что я натворил раньше?  
Ниота вздыхает.  
– Я не знаю, что тебе сказать, Джим. Не уверена, что есть какое-нибудь математическое уравнение, чтобы точно высчитать степень вины и раскаянья. Все, что я знаю – ты мой друг, и я очень рада, что ты жив.  
– Ага, ладно… но я ведь не единственный, кто умер в тот день. Я просто единственный, кто проснулся. И теперь мне нужна твоя помощь, чтобы разобраться – правда ли я заслуживаю второй шанс?  
Ниота удивленно поднимает брови.   
– Ты хочешь, чтобы я судила и критиковала тебя еще больше, чем обычно? И никогда не молчала, когда есть, что сказать?  
– Что-то вроде этого, – кивает Джим.  
И Ниота улыбается:  
– Думаю, с этим я как-нибудь справлюсь.


End file.
